Undying Love
by emmanemmanemmane
Summary: What would have happend if Sam never found Bella is the forrst that day? What would happen in Edward came back fifty years later and sees a girl who looks strangley familer, And smells oh so good.
1. Prologue

Its been fifty years and I still barley remember that day. Which is very perculier considering the walking dead's sharpest memory of their human life is usually their turning.

Don't get me wrong I know what happened. I know the whole story off by heart thanks to Aro who constantly reminds me.

You see, I can only remember certain things. Certain memories based on my extreme emotion at the time, Or so my theory goes.

I can remember being with 'him' all the time. I remember I was happy, But my strongest memory is when he left me.

When Edward left me in the middle of the forest. With no-one to turn to and me having a emotional break down I was rather vunrible.

Victoria noticed that immediately, I still remember myself lying in the dirt, tears flooding my eyes and all I could see was a blur of striking Auburn coming towards me.

She swooped to my side and gently turned my neck to face her as she slowly bit down. I still remember the words she spoke, "This is for you; James"


	2. Chapter 2

_I could hear my name being called but I couldnt turn around, I kept running. Running for my life. Running for all the innocent humans, Running for Edward._

Since the day he left me I still hear his voice in my head. I used to shut it out but latley its started to make more and more sense.

Aro had given me my latest assiment. To find a fifteen year old human girl in Australia who had fallen in love with a vampire.

They were truley in love. So much that he was refusing to grant her a life of the damned.

As I was drinking her blood I could see the look in her eyes, as if she were saying "Why me?"

I couldnt help but ask myself, why her? I was killing her because she was in love, Some I, myself had been guilty of. Falling in love with a vampire. One of the worst things that can happen to a young human girl.

When I came back to the Voltari, I had a while to think in peace. I stared into the mirror, comparing myself to my photograph. The one of Edward and I. The only thing I kept. I was diffrent now, I still had my brown hair of course but it now seemed to have a slight auburn tinge to it. It was also very shiny and long. For some reason it just made my bright red eyes stand out a bit too much. I had grown a few more inches and my curves now stood out in no matter what I was wearing. My skin was also flawless, Smooth, pale and toned in all the right places.

It just simply wasnt uncommen for me to be asked out. And getting complimented was an everyday thing.

Looking in the mirror and seeing how much Ive changed, Remember that girls face, Remember my own story. It made me realise that this was not the life I wanted to lead.

I had to run away. I had to get away from all of this. And there was no way they would let me do it.

Creating my escape plan was easy. Putting it into action was hard. It had to be a perfect moment.I figured midday would be the right time.

So on the fifth of March at exactly twelve twenty one. I put on a dark purple dress which fell down to my ankles. I put on a black coat with a hoody incase I needed to hide my face.

The Volturi had their "Offices" underground but they all lived in a small tower which looked over the beautiful city.

My room was about the middle. Not too high, Not too low. Just enough to jump out of.

I took one last look at the photo of Edward and I, And I slid it into my coat pocket.

I put one foot up on the window ledge and took a deep breath, Not that I needed it. I just needed to be reminded how much I needed to do this.

I didnt even know where I was going. I sighed and put my foot down.

I needed to think. Where could I go where they wouldnt find me? Where is the last place they would expect me to be.

And only one place came in mind.

I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could. I knew they were following and I could hear my name being called but I couldnt turn around, I kept running. Running for my life. Running for all the innocent humans, Running for Edward.

And this time I knew where I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to Forks I was in need of a place to hide. To get out of site. It was way to obvious I was out of place with my bright red eyes and gothic clothes.

I searched all over Forks, I searched around my old house, I searched around La Push. I searched all over town. Finally I had to do what was ment to be done. To search around where "he" used to live. It was a good idea I did too because I came across the most perfect house just down the road from where "he" used to live.

It was a beautiful white house with a white picket fence coverd in red roses.

Travelling around with the Volturi you came across certin problems. You had to learn how to fix these problems. So picking a lock was like a second nature to me.

As I swung open the door and gazed at the curved stairwall in front of me, memories of Edward and I came flooding back. I reminded myself what he had done to me.

I shoved all of those thoughts to the back of my mind and I walked up the staircase in awe. It was the most gorgeous house I had ever been in.

I continued down the hall until I came across a door wide open. I entered with caution, I could feel the soft, white carpet under my bare feet.

I immediantly saw a double bed with a white bedspread and white cotton sheets. It also had the softest lacy pillows Id ever felt.

There was a vase of rose on the bedside table which stood out immensily.

I was finally home.

The fact that I didnt own the house I was standing in cause a few problems within the next few days. The first being the realestate agent who came into the house alone.

I remember walking over to her as soon as she had closed the front door behind her. "Melinda" her nametag said, I remember that too.

I remember the look on her face as I walked towards her, my hair flowing down my back, wearing that short, black, flowy dress I had found in the wardrobe.

I know I must have looked evil, As my eyes were a dark red.

I remember she screamed as I launched over the coffee table and rushed towards her.

Her purse fell to the floor and she collapsed. Her smooth, pulsing neck enticed me. I took a bite into her neck and felt the warm, satisfying liquid.

It was so good and yet it wasnt enough. I was crazy with hunger. It had been days since I had fed.

I looked over to the mirror and saw the crazy look in my eyes, I saw the blood around my mouth, I saw the body of a lifeless woman on the floor. One who probably had children and a husband.

I went to the bathroom down the hall and cleaned myself up as best I could. My eyes had turned back to thier usual blood red state.

I walked back down toward the front door and saw her. She looked so peaceful.

_Melinda_

The name went through my head over and over again. I had killed another inncoent human, I had had enough.

I lifted her body over my should and opened the front door. I dashed as fast as I could to the beach, I knew no-one would find her if I sunk her to the bottom. Its not like it was something I wanted to do, But I did want a fresh start and this was the only way I would be able to do it. So as I walked into the water carrying her body in my hands I spoke to her, I told her she would be dearly missed but most of all I let her know how deeply sorry I was.

I dropped her body once I was far enough out and I swam back to shore as fast as I could. I was dripping wet and could smell somthing very bitter. It smelled so bad I was almost gagging. I turned around and stared into the eyes of a wolf. I fell back into the sand and screamed, I was shocked. I hadnt seen a wolf since my human years.

The wolf stared at me as if he thought he knew me... When he realised he didnt he started to growl.

My memory started to come back. I remembered what my best friend had once told me. He told me about a treaty towards vampires and werewolves. Vampires like me could lives in Forks as long as we didnt drink human blood. I had broken that.

I cursed loudly and slowley got up. Im pretty sure the wolf thought I wasnt going to escape. I looked to my left and noticed I wasnt completly surrounded. I didnt feel like getting killed so I used my full speed to run as fast as I could back to my house. I knew the wolf was behind me but I was hoping I was faster.

I got back to my new house just in time. I bolted the door and hoped that I lost him.

I ran up the stairs tripping over at every step, Something I did often in my human life.

I sat on my bed panting, I had to think, I knew what I had to do. I had to stop drinking human blood. I had to visit Charlies grave. I had to go back to my old school. I had to relive my own life and If ever planned on getting over "him" then I had to figure out what happend and why he left me.

I knew what I was doing tomorrow.

Hello high school!


	4. Chapter 4

It looked a bit diffrent then I remembered and the moment I walked in I could feel hundreds of eyes resting upon me. I was so glad that I went to the pharmacy and bought blue contacts. 

I looked misplaced but not completley. 

I had simply tyed my hair up and cut myself a fringe that slightly whispered over my eyes. 

I was wearing a black T-shirt that was slightly baggy and yet it still brought out my curves. 

I had a plain pair of jeans that flaired out at the bottom, somehow making my legs look even longer.

So many smells came to me as I walked forward.

A micxture of sweet, bitter and spice. All smelling so inviting.

These childeren were inviting me to drain there blood. To feasr into them. How easy it would be to kill them all and have a joy feast with thier bodys filled with amazing liquad.

They were taunting me with thier laughter and playfulness. It smelled so good. I could taste it on my tounge. What it would be like to drink them clean..

I took a deep breath and tried to forget about the burning feeling as the back of my throat.

I was the one in control of my senses.

As I walked towards an empty seat in the corner of the cafeteria I knew I was being stared at.

"Bella, I love you" A voice filled my head. I turned around searching for the owner of the magical voice. I could see everyone looking at me as if I were a creature in the zoo. Watching me for the slightest bit of movement. I sighed to myself, It was something I would have to get used to.

Suddenly a bang fulled the air as the cafeteria doors swang open.

Three of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked into the room.

The first was a small girl that had short spikey hair. She was wearing a Shirt that said "Little Miss Sunshine" and bright yellow shorts to match. It flattered her completley.

The second was a boy with long blonde hair. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with baggy jeans. He was also holding hands with the girl.

The third boy was tall and had golden hair. He was gorgeous, amazing and beautiful. 

They all looked so diffrent and yet so alike. They were all pale and had topaz eyes.

They all looked deadly. They all looked familer. Which was when it hit me.

These were the vampires who had left me behind fifty years ago. They are the reason I am what I am.

I had no idea why there were here or what they thought they were doing. All I knew was that it was time for payback..


	5. Chapter 5

Its not like I wanted to get revenge, Im obligated. After what they did to me I have no choice. No-one should get away with something like that. I can still remember the pain I went through after being bitten, Its etched into my memory for eternity.

_I strained my eyes trying to figure out what was causing this imense pain, A burning sensation shooting through every bit of my body. _

_A jagged scream slashed the silent fabric of the night. There was only black and I couldnt tell who was screaming. I knew I was on the ground._

_I sat up suddenly, the pain was over-whelming _

_It was too dark. For a while I thought I had forgotten to open my eyes, I remember they were wide open._

_The scream came again, ripping through the darkness._

_Fear streaked down my spine mixed with confusion and so much pain. So much hurting._

_I wanted to run but I couldnt move, I was scared the aching would get worse and I was paralized with fear My mind reeled, trying to grasp onto something, Anything._

_Then another scream tore through the darkness and everything became horrifyingly clear. _

_The person who was screaming is me._

_And then I blacked out again. _

It went on like that for three days. Three days that seemed like years.

I woke up every few hours and after the first day was when Jacob and Sam found me. They saw me writhing in pain and saw the bite marks on my neck, They knew what happend I could tell.

I remember hearing Jacob beg them to keep me safe, He begged with everything he had for them not to kill me. I tryed calling out to him, To let him know I didnt mind if they hurt me. I knew what was happening and what I was to become but Sam eventually gave in.

Im not sure where they took me, but it felt like hours before they stopped walking and put me down. Although it might have been the pain that made it seem like ages.

They put me down on a soft surface. It was safe to assume it was a bed. 

I heard them arguing all the time. I think I even heard Pauls voice once or twice and I know Quil and Embry were often by my side stroking my hand and trying to take my mind off the pain. I know thst I was screaming all the time. The pain was so bad. The burning wouldnt stop. I thought was going to explode. I just wanted it all to end. It wasnt worth it.

Jacob wouldnt come into the room. He was always in the next room yelling or arguing at someone or something. Usually about the "Stupid Blood-Sucking Leeches"

After what seemed like forever I finally awoke from my trance. The pain went away immediantly. My heart stopped beating. I was part of the living dead, And I was totally alone. I knew the pack wouldnt have stayed once they knew the transformation was finished.

When I had slowley realeased myself from the bed I realized I was in a small cottage. 

I was wearing a silk night gown and I could tell my hair had grown. 

I was diffrent and I loved it. I was no longer the Bella I was before. I was diffrent. I was better.

As soon as I was done checking myself out I used my new speed to rush into the "kitchen" on the counter was a thousand dollers in fifty doller notes. Also there was a spare change of clothes. I knew it was time to begin my new life.


End file.
